


Caught

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: Caught, Embarrassment, Humiliation, Klaine, M/M, getting caught, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine have a Daddy kink. One night Kurt is jerking Blaine off and tells him ‘Come for Daddy.’ Just as he does, Rachel walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

It’s a Wednesday afternoon when they next get the chance, grabbing the opportunity of an empty loft for an hour. Rachel wouldn’t be home until 5, Kurt had reassured Blaine as he led him over to the couch.  
‘Baby, you look so hot like this,’ Kurt moans, pulling at Blaine’s bowtie until he can tug it off, Blaine watching it fall to the floor. Next, Kurt is taking off his own pants, noticing how Blaine stares down at his crotch, smiling.  
‘You like that, baby?’ Kurt teases, rubbing a palm over where his cock was just beginning to swell up. ‘You want to touch?’  
Blaine knows better than to just reach out and instead nods meekly.  
‘Yes please, Daddy,’ he says shyly, smiling up at Kurt. ‘May I?’  
Kurt settles down onto the couch before saying ;yes’, guiding Blaine's hand to his own dick, letting him trace the thick outline of it.  
‘That’s enough, baby,’ he says sharply after a few seconds. ‘Stop now.’  
Blaine stops reluctantly, clenching his hands at his sides as they itch to carry on touching, to find a way under Kurt’s underwear until they reach coarse dark hair, surrounding Kurt’s now erect cock. Blaine’s grown hard in his own pants, the outline of his cock just visible through his jeans.  
‘I want you to sit on the couch, baby,’ Kurt says, nodding to the vacant space next to him. ‘And then take off those clothes , okay? Can you do that for Daddy?’  
‘Okay,’ Blaine says, breathing heavier as he sweeps his shirt off then wriggles out of his jeans, the denim falling like skin to his ankles, resting next to his previously discarded bowtie. When he’s out of them, he sits down next to Kurt, crossed legged and facing him.  
Kurt stares into Blaine's eyes, getting lost in the richness of them. Blaine blinks patiently back, beginning to helplessly grind back onto the sofa, desperate for any kind of touch. Finally, Kurt speaks.  
‘I want you to give your daddy a kiss now.’  
Blaine leans in quickly, smiling before he presses his lips to Kurt’s, allowing Kurt to return the kiss stronger and more forcibly, sliding his tongue into Blaine’s mouth and feeling Blaine give way, anxiously kissing Kurt back.  
‘Daddy.’ Blaine moans through the kiss, pushing hard against Kurt’s face. ‘Daddy,please.’  
Kurt pulls away too soon, looking sternly at Blaine.   
‘Baby, if yu want Daddy to do something, you have to tell him properly, okay?’  
‘Okay,’ Blaine says, blushing. ‘I want- erm, I want Daddy to touch me. Please,’ he adds as an afterthought.  
Kurt rubs Blaine’s shoulder affectionately, the pressure making Blaine shiver.  
‘Of course I will, baby,’ he says, pushing Blaine backwards softly so that he falls, lying on his back. ‘Just tell em how you want it, okay?’  
Kurt’s fingers trace their way down Blaine’s stomach, deliberately brushing over one of his nipples before the follow the line of dark hair leading down from Blaine’s stomach. The rigid outline of Blaine's cock is clearly visible, hard and swollen in his underwear. Kurt doesn’t waste time teasing, he wants it to badly, sweeping Blaine's boxer briefs down, exposing the flushed, ready cock.  
‘You’re so big for me, baby,’ Kurt gasps in feign surprise. Blaine makes no sound but grins to himself slightly, arching his hips up in a silent beg for Kurt’s touch.  
Kurt complies, wrapping a fist round the base of Blaine’s cock and slowly pulling it up to the head, feeling Blaine squirm underneath him. Kurt carries on pumping, watching an ooze of pre cum slither out of Blaine’s slit, Kurt then using it as lube.   
‘You like that, Baby?’ Kurt asks as Blaine lets out a long, deep moan, voice deeper than it usually was. ‘You want more?’  
Blaine gives a desperate cry of ‘Yes’ in response, moving his hips in time to Kurt’s rhythm, making stifled, broken moans as Kurt speeds up. He can feel his stomach tighten, heat churning around in a tight coil and threatening to rise too soon. Kurt’s now palming himself through his boxers, trying to pay all his attention to bis baby, Blaine.  
He watches Blaine become more and more desperate, can see his feet twitching and chest heaving, tiny droplets of sweat glistening over him. Blaine carries on thrusting himself into Kurt’s hand, bouncing back against the pillows on the sofa.  
‘You gonna come?’ Kurt teases, dragging the pad of his thumb over Blaine’s slit and collecting the small pool of pre cum there.  
‘Blaine whimpers, nodding his head, urging Kurt to go faster.  
‘I’m so close, Daddy,; he says, bucking his hips up furiously. ‘Soon.’  
Kurt lets out a moan too, still palming himself though the thin cotton. ‘Okay, Baby,’ he says to Blaine.’Hold on a few more seconds for Daddy.’  
Blaine starts moaning so loudly then that they don’t hear a key turn through the door, both boys oblivious to everything around them.  
Kurt carries on, knowing Blaine’s about to let go any moment. ‘Okay Baby,come on. Come for Daddy,’ he whispers.  
Blaine cums just as rachel walks in the room, letting out a muffled cry of ‘Daddy!’ as white streaks paint over his chest, settling in long streaks. Blaine’s still oblivious to Rachel, his orgasm sending pulses of pleasure throb through him, but Kurt does, and he turns to see her startled face just as his own hand is painted white with warm, fresh cum.  
‘Ohmygod!’ Rachel screams, dropping her bag and standing frozen to the spot.  
Kurt grimaces as he realises that this is her reaction. Honestly, he would have preferred a running-out-the-room response.  
‘Whatareyou- Blaine!’ Rachel squeals, staring at where Blaine is limp and wet on the sofa. Blaine blushes as he turns his head to look at her, turning a brilliant tomato red. ‘Did you just- ew!’  
‘Rachel,’ Kurt says, standing up then covering his crotch, even though his boner has swiftly gone. ‘We are so sorry, we can explain, we were just-’  
‘Did he call you Daddy?’ Rachel garbles on, mouth open in shock. ‘What the hell?’  
Kurt sighs as he sees Blaine stand up then run into their room, unable to take it anymore. Kurt was left, in his underwear to face Rachel, and they were both now very much aware that Kurt’s right hand was covered in a sticky, white mess of Blaine’s cum.


End file.
